As The Walls Fall Down
by Megan S Lox
Summary: VD BD Bonnie's betrayed. Matt finally snapped. No one seems to be around. Damon's furious. Bonnie has been trapped and tortured. What will Damon do? Well looks like Matt will have to wait and see. Please review Yay FFN made the fandom!This was in LJ Cat.


Her fist banged against the window as a sob broke through her torn lips. Tears slid down her stained cheeks and slid down her neck. Hands bleeding from the continueing abuse of trying to get free from this dark place.

Bonnie slid down the wall and formed a bundle of clothing on the floor. Not even jumping as a rat scurried across her feet. Only laying down with her arm as her pillow. Her cough echoed through out the small room.

She didn't deserve this, no one did. Her 'boyfriend' had gone mad. No longer the nice hunk of a football player riding on a scholarship. No now he was this crazed mad man locking his girlfriend down in his sex chamber. She wasn't sure but she thought she was under the Fell's Church cemetary, one of the many tunnels Katherine and Klaus had used.

A shadow moved across the window and she tried to get up. 'One leg infront of the other' she thought as her feet kept tangling up in each other forcing her to fall against the wall. Her head felt rattled as she fell back down on the floor and started crawling to the other side. 'Must get away from window' her mind played again and again like a broken record player.

Her fingers could just graze the other wall. Nails scraping mold and dirt off the stone, and turning her hands black. Her eyes stared hystarically down at them. Laughter bubbling up from somewhere. "My hands! Their black! Black, black, black...just like his soul," Her voice cracked and her laughter howled as her tears started back up and her laughs turned into wails.

The shadow at the window forgotten, she curled up into a ball ignoring her bodie's screams of agony. Her mind was digging its way deep into a foriegn land. A land of dreams, a land of no pain and no Matt.

His hand reached out to touch the window. Instead he brought it into a fist and gently tapped it with his knuckles. How he had let this happen to the poor girl, he had no clue. Because of her he and his brother were still alive. His eyes closed as images of that night swifted through his mind.

The door slammed and the sound jostled him back to his little Bonnie. A scowl worked it's way onto Damon's face. His eyes easily let him see the half naked Matt walk into the dark room. His nose told him the tale of what he had already done to Bonnie and he didn't think he could take much more. Before the little devil could unzip his pants Damon's fist collided with the thick glass of the window, making the room glow with a shattering rainbow of shards.

Matt's head jerked toward him, letting Damon see the deep frown chiseled onto his face. His senses reached out and told him everything. Matt had finally snapped. His whole being putting a foot down and hating the supernatural. The easiest target being his own girlfriend, a little psychic. 'Wow, won't little brother just enjoy this peice of news'

"What have you done to Bonnie you scumbag," He pronouced every word with out accent and made sure his fangs showed. Matt's blood was smelling really really good right about now.

The frown seemed to be quirking upwards as he took a step away from Damon and towards Bonnie. "What I do with her is my buisness vampire! But don't worry, you and your brother are next right after Elena of course," With every word he seemed to get closer to her, and with every step Matt took Damon's breath got heavier.

Matt reached down and touched Bonnie's bruised thighs. "Yes, this has been one enjoyable trial," Then everything became clear. Matt thought he was doing the world justic by becoming a monster himself. Damon's fist made contact with Matt's face in one agonizing second. 'Guess he wasn't as far away as I thought' Their minds simultaneously thought.

With a stamp of his foot Damon had Matt down on the ground "No matter how far gone your mind is Matty boy, your still human, football star or not," Within seconds his fangs were in the rapist's neck, stopping his crimes once and for all. "And I will not stand anyone hurting little Bonnie. I gave you your chance with her and you blew it. Now wave good bye to the pretty lady," His fangs squeezed deeper into his throat, snapping the spinal cord. His foot steps made no sound as he went to the poor girl. Taking off his large leather jacket and wrapping her up in it. Watching her eyes as he buttoned it slowly, careful not to pinch any sensitive skin. He hoped she wouldn't wake while here, but that hope died as her eyes started to flutter.

Bonnie's mind was racing causing more pain to her ever constant headache. She had fallen a sleep! Who knew what Matt could have done to her in that time. Tears came to her eyes as she realized it wouldn't have made a difference either way. Her armed moved sluggishly to find her head, when she smelled leather. 'Leather leather cow cow how now brown cow cow cow caw caw crow crow shiny crow shiny rainbow crow...Damon!' Her eyes snapped open revealing the stunning vampire.

Her tears turned to tears of joy as she saw the man who she had shared those little moments with. The man she should have been with instead of Matt. Oh she wanted to slap him for leaving her but she was just too happy to see him. That's when she remembered. "Matt! Damon watch out for-" He put a gentle finger against her lips.

"It's ok cara, he's gone. He's paid for what he did to you," He pulled her into his lap and lovingly craddled her against his chest, hand stroking her hair. "He has paid,"

Bonnie snuggled into the warmth that his jacket provided and the softness that was Damon's chest. Something was irking her. Something was on the edge of her mind. She just couldn't place it.

Hand on her head, damon flowed his stength into her. Soon he hoped, she would be physically healed with no outward reminders of this place. To go back to a semi-normal life. Even though he knew she would never forget.

She was getting closer, it was coming to her. 'man woman little bottle teddy bear blankie little person...Oh My-' her thoughts were interupted by Damon's look of concern. He had caught onto her thoughts. And suddenly even though she didn't want to, she started to cry again.

He started rocking them back and forth, rubbing her back. He'd do anything for her right now. Even if he had to bring that scumbag back to life just to kill him again. Even if it meant...if it meant staying here in Fell's Church to take care of her. To take care of the little one. Anything to keep her from crying.

"Bonnie, shhhh come on. Really I wouldn't be an Italian aristocat if I didn't stay with you," He tried to smile for her. Picking her up, he popped his knees and opened the door. There was no way he could painlessly get her out that window.

Bonnie looked up at him. "Damon" She spoke breathlessly trying to right her voice.

"Yes cara?" His eyes showed concern as he stopped on the landing to look at her. Adjusting his hold on her so her head was laying on his shoulder.

Licking her lips she began to speak again. "Thank you. You could of just left me...here. You could of just turned your head...but you didn't. Why?" Her eyes shown up at him with genuine curiosity.

A smile slipped onto his lips. His eyes looking into hers without any of his walls. Just his own eyes, his own soul. "Because does Salvatore not mean Savior," Walking outside he gave her a side glance "Oh and I love you that could of played into it,"

Bonnie smiled her first true smile in months. "Yeah that could of had something to do with it,"

AN: Please review!! 


End file.
